Shu Prestige Generals
Liao Hua Attribute : LD54 BV54 IN51 Unit : Heavy Bowmen Mid level archer, CRITCAL & enhance Skill : Dead Shot Causes level 1 Tactic damage to an enemy in the back row Zhang Nan Attribute : LD76 BV66 IN73 Unit : Light Bowmen Mid level archer, EVADE & enhance Skill : Dragon Roar Causes level 2 Tactic damage to enemies in a cross area; Reduces morale by 35 if hit Jian Yong Attribute : LD30 BV70 IN70 Unit : Honor Guard Support unit Skill : General Order Greatly improves all allies Common and Tactic defense for 1 turn Zhou Cang Attribute : LD70 BV85 IN60 Unit : Super Yellow Turban High level infantry Skill : Chain Lock Causes level 2 Tactic damage to enemies in a collumn; Increase own Common defense for 1 round Dong Yun Attribute : LD89 BV35 IN91 Unit : Counselor Low level strategist Skill : Ice Causes level 1 Strategy damage to an enemy; High success rate Guan Suo Attribute : LD80 BV85 IN50 Unit : Battering Ram Low level machine, COUNTER & enhance Skill : - Jiang Wan Attribute : LD70 BV70 IN100 Unit : Battlefield Advisor High level strategist Skill : Aerolite Causes level 4 Strategy damage to an enemy and level 1 Strategy damage around that target; Medium success rate Fei Yi Attribute : LD68 BV52 IN95 Unit : Musicians Support troops Skill : Inspirations Increase Morale to 100, to one of your Tactical Hero Huang Yueying Attribute : LD28 BV58 IN88 Unit : Military Band Support troops Skill : Boost Greatly improves all allies Common and Tactic attack Ma Su Attribute : LD49 BV78 IN88 Unit : War Drummers Support troops Skill : War Drum Increase all allies Morale by 33 and reduces all enemies Morale by 25 Guan Xing Attribute : LD70 BV80 IN65 Unit : Rangers Mid level cavalry Skill : Solidarity Causes level 2 Common damage to an enemy; Reduce Common and Tactic damage received for 1 round to own unit Wang Ping Attribute : LD77 BV68 IN70 Unit : Cavalry Guards Mid level cavalry Skill : Landslide Causes level 2 Tactic damage to enemies in a line; Chances to stun for 1 round if hit Guan Ping Attribute : LD88 BV79 IN73 Unit : Shield Guard High level infantry, DEFENSE & enhance Skill : Shura Causes level 3 Tactic damage to an enemy; Chances to stun for 1 round if hit Shamoke Attribute : LD83 BV92 IN65 Unit : Blade Troops High level infantry, ATTACK & enhance Skill : Lions Causes level 3 Tactic damage to all enemies Pang Tong Attribute : LD75 BV57 IN108 Unit : Mysterious Tactician High level strategist Skill : Blaze Causes level 2 Strategy damage to all enemies; Chances to burn for 2 round if hit Yan Yan Attribute : LD76 BV66 IN73 Unit : Repeating Bowman High level archer, EVADE & enhance Skill : Cross Blow Causes level 3 Tactic damage to enemies in a cross area; Reduces morale by 35 if hit Xiahou Ba Attribute : LD90 BV82 IN68 Unit : Brave Cavalry High level cavalry Skill : Collapse Causes level 3 Tactic damage to enemies in a line; Chances to stun for 1 round if hit Fa Zheng Attribute : LD75 BV60 IN105 Unit : Medic Support troops Skill : Cure Recovers some troops for all allies each round Ma Dai Attribute : LD82 BV75 IN83 Unit : Large Ballista High level machine; Attack enemies in a line Skill : - Huang Zhong Attribute : LD75 BV94 IN71 Unit : Powerful Bowman High level archer, CRITICAL & enhance Skill : Sunset Causes level 4 Tactic damage to an enemy in the back; High critical rate Zhang Bao Attribute : LD82 BV88 IN70 Unit : Imperial Cavalry High level cavalry, ATTACK & enhance Skill : Bastion Causes level 3 Common damage to an enemy; Increase own Common and Tactic defense for 1 round Guan Yu Attribute : LD90 BV87 IN88 Unit : Coalition Soldiers Elite archer, ATTACK & enhance Skill : Slash Causes level 4 Tactic damage to enemies in a cross area; Reduces Common and Tactic attack if hit Feng Xi Attribute : LD72 BV77 IN66 Unit : Long Archer Mid level archer, ATTACK & enhance Skill : Rain Arrow Causes level 2 Tactic damage to all enemies Li Hui Attribute : LD68 BV70 IN77 Unit : Large Mangonel High level machine, CRITICAL & enhance; Attack enemies in a cross area Skill : - Wei Yan Attribute : LD78 BV85 IN77 Unit : Great Beastmaster Special troop; Attack all enemies Skill : - Jiang Wei Attribute : LD90 BV90 IN85 Unit : Wooden Force Elite machine Skill : Amulet Causes level 4 Common damage to an enemy; Chances to stun for 1 round if hit Ma Chao Attribute : LD92 BV98 IN75 Unit : Xiliang Cataphract Elite cavalry, DEFENSE & enhance Skill : Intrusion Causes level 4 Tactic damage to enemies in a line; Chances to stun for 1 round if hit Zhao Yun Attribute : LD90 BV98 IN70 Unit : White Horsemen Elite Cavalry Skill : Phoenix Spear Counters any attack with level 3 Tactic attack; Chances to stun for 1 round if hit Zhuge Liang Attribute : LD100 BV65 IN110 Unit : Hermit Elite strategist Skill : Astrology Causes level 3 Strategy Damage to all enemies; Cast Boost and General Order Zhang Fei Attribute : LD93 BV99 IN73 Unit : Tiger Troops Elite infantry, DEFENSE & enhance Skill : Blast Wave Causes level 4 Common damage to an enemy; Increase own Common and Tactic defense for 1 round Liu Bei Attribute : LD95 BV90 IN90 Unit : Tiger Troops Elite infantry, DEFENSE & enhance Skill : Reviving Causes level 3 Tactic damage to all enemies; Increase Common, Tactic and Strategy attack to all Shu Generals for 1 round